stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Exchange officer
An exchange officer is an individual, usually a commissioned military officer, attached to the armed forces of another nation's military on a temporary or semi-permanent basis. Several governments and armed forces have participated in officer exchange programs in the interests of sharing knowledge, techniques and tactics from different training backgrounds and perspectives, and in order to foster greater cultural understanding. :Exchange officers have appeared in Star Trek and its numerous spinoff fan productions. Federation-Klingon The '''Federation-Klingon Officer Exchange Program' was established in the 2360s as a way of improving relations between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. Officers who serve in the program may be awarded the Federation-Klingon Officer Exchange Program Medal. Commander William Riker of the ''Enterprise''-D volunteered for the program and was posted aboard the , a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. A Benzite, Mendon, was posted aboard the Enterprise-D as part of the same program. ( ) Kurn, second son of Mogh, later joined the program as a way of meeting his brother Worf ( ). Worf, in turn, served as an exchange officer in the Klingon military on several occasions, such as under Gowron during the Klingon Civil War of 2367 ( ), as a first officer and even captain ( ), while retaining his Starfleet rank and commission. The Klingon spy J'Dan used the program to give information on the Enterprise-D to the Romulans. ( ) A Vulcan officer named T'Naiah, serving on the , was assigned to the exchange program, but when the political situation between the Federation and the Klingon Empire deteriorated to the point of war, T'Naiah was forced to commandeer one of her host ship's shuttles in order to make her escape. ( --''The Thirteenth Order'') Half the Klingon crew of the exchanged with half the Starfleet crew of the as an effort to support relations. In late 2378, when the exchange was scheduled to conclude, the exchanged crews of both sides were so involved and content in the others' respective ships that they opted to extend the exchange schedule for as long as possible. ( : "Betrayal and Honour", "Destiny's Revenge, Part I") Federation-Romulan The Federation-Romulan Officer Exchange Program between the and the Romulan Star Empire allowed both governments to exchange officers of their respective fleets. This previously impossible program was made possible due to the peace between Romulus and the Federation after the Shinzon incident of 2379. Trevak was a Romulan member of the program assigned to the as its first officer. |Inceptum}} Tara Whitten was assigned to the as the ship's counselor after Brianna Reiss left the ship to return to the Lyran Starfleet. |Rator III Awaits}} After a summit on Khitomer in 2409 where the Federation and Klingon Empire granted political recognition to the Romulan Republic, the program was expanded to the Romulan Republican Force. Under this program Jaleh Khoroushi was assigned to the as operations officer. |Aen'rhien Vailiuri}} Lyran-Romulan The Lyran-Romulan Officer Exchange Program between the Lyran Star Empire and the Romulan Star Empire was the oldest exchange program known to Romulans, having started in the 2270s. It turns out that Lyrans exchanged cadets and redshirts in addition to commissioned officers. Brianna Reiss and Terenar were exchanged officers that served on the on its five-year mission. Mizarh was to go with Brianna on the ''Atreides'' so that he could pursue his hockey dream. ( ) Cultural exchange officer A cultural exchange officer is a military or other officer a government exchanges for cultural reasons with another government. In 2367, Benjamin Caldwell became Federation Starfleet's cultural exchange officer with the Lelari, spending 5 years on Lelar Prime. Other notable exchange officers *Jadzia Dax *Matthew Kent *Red *T'Pol * Alina t'Aimne See also *Galactic Cultural Exchange Project *Interspecies Medical Exchange External links * * Category:Culture Category:Terminology